Increased bandwidth, advances in device technology, increased popularity and other factors have caused the mobile device to be an important service delivery platform. Increasingly, e-commerce and other service interactions that were traditionally offered on personal computers are being deployed on mobile, wireless devices. The ability to offer innovative, secure and reliable service capabilities on a mobile device is a competitive advantage for many service providers.
Traditional mobile device software standards tend to focus on providing basic functionality (e.g. secure data storage and secure transaction execution). However, mobile device software standards do not typically provide an efficient and expedient method for a service provider (e.g., a transaction account issuer) to identify the service capabilities that are associated with a particular mobile device and to provide remote customer servicing functionality to the device. Thus, a long-felt need exists to enhance the process which enables a service provider to identify, cross-reference, track, install, maintain and upgrade services on a mobile device.